


Fire to Ash

by WritetheWrong



Category: Cukur, Çukur | The Pit (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritetheWrong/pseuds/WritetheWrong
Summary: 'You expected crocodiles'.Cumali's in trouble, everyone's panicking and unexpected help arrives.





	Fire to Ash

You expected crocodiles. It would be an interesting way to go. You’re pretty sure that’s what hes got in his pool if the ominous shadows beneath the surface are anything to go by. You could deal with that death if you had to. Cumali Kocovali wrestling crocodiles before succumbing to a watery grave. There’s something poetic in that. You’re almost disappointed when they set the house on fire. At least maybe you can try and reach your phone now.

It has been in your back pocket  since they took you, these idiots hadn’t even bothered to search you. For the millionth time you curse yourself for not putting the location thing on that both bebe and Selim had told you about. You and phones just don’t mix. When you’d been tied up the ropes made it impossible to reach it but now. These chains allow for a little more room. You wriggle your hands down enough to grab it.

Sweat drips into your eyes now and you cough, it’s getting warm.

By the time you pull it out your eyes are streaming. Yes! You have it. For all the good it’s going to do you. They’re never going to get here in time. The flames are only a metre or two away. The acrid smoke is already singeing your lungs. But still…there are things you need to say. Really important things.

You’re surprisingly calm. You’ve always been ready to die. Too ready your father sometimes said. But you’d anticipated going down in a fight maybe. If not with crocodiles, protecting those you loved. Still this is what you’re getting.

You can taste the smoke on your tongue, you’d better make this quick.

Your father answers on the first ring.

‘Cumali? Son?’

And you’re almost ashamed that it makes you want to cry for a second. For a split second.

_Dad._

The emotions that man can conjure inside you have always been too strong to quantify.

‘Dad.’

‘Son where are you? Where are you?’

‘Look dad, I don’t have much time, they set the house on fire ok?’

Your dad pauses at that. ‘Get away from there son.’

You snort at that. Standard Idris Kocovali stating the obvious solution. It couldn’t be any more complicated than that could it? _Just get away son._

‘I can’t dad’ you offer. ‘They chained me up in here. I’m not getting out dad alright?’

There’s a pause. Too long a pause. Then lots of noise at once. Clearly everyone there has something to say and you’re on speaker phone.

‘Look I don’t have time for this ok’ it’s hard to breathe now, soot is in your eyes your vision blurry, it’s hot, it’s getting SO hot now. ‘I can’t get out of these chains, nobody’s here, the place is on fire, it’s the end of the road alright, I just need you to…’ you pause, swallow ‘dad just put me on to Yamac now ok?’

‘Son.’

‘Dad, Yamac!’ You shout now and he must hear the urgency because a second later you’re on the phone to the baby.

‘Abi?’

His voice sounds different, different to any other time you’ve heard it.

‘Take me off speakerphone now baby alright?’ You tell him ‘this is just for you and me now’.

‘We’re coming to get you, we’ll come and get you, where are you?’

‘I don’t know, the car windows were tinted, doesn’t matter…’

‘We’re getting you out you hear me?’

‘Yamac…’

‘Why are you giving up?’ He asks then, broken. And he sounds so childlike for a moment your heart breaks. ‘Cumali Kocovali doesn’t give up like this.’

‘I’m not giving up baby, it’s called being realistic ok?’ You cough then, can’t stop coughing. Yamac is shouting your name down the phone. When you get your breath back the flames are even closer, biting at your shoes, you can feel the heat through the leather, it feels like your shoes are melting. ‘I’m chained up, I can’t get out Yamac. There is no way. Now listen to me. I need you to listen to me now.’

Yamac goes quiet.  You can imagine him sinking down into a chair.

You steel yourself. ‘Baby, I need you to let this go. I need you to let me go alright?’ There’s a silence. You’re in now, might as well talk. ‘Look I spent most of my life trying to get revenge for something, avenging someone and it eats you up inside Yamac. I swear it eats you up. So I need you to promise me you’ll just let this go.’

‘Cumali…’ he sobs. ‘Abi…’

‘You promise me now Yamac Kocovali. You make your abi a promise right now. You let this one go.’

There’s the longest silence. ‘I can’t.’ He finally whispers.

It’s hard to breathe now. You’re starting to lose consciousness. ‘Yes you can. Now listen, you let Selim and Salih and Dad look after you ok, I know you, you’ll try and push everyone away because you’re like me with that. Don’t ok, let them help Yamac. Don’t let this world ruin you baby. Not you.’

Everything’s blurring, your feet feel like they’re burning now. You need to hang up. You won’t have them hear you die. But the chains feel like they’re melting in to your skin.

‘Listen, I don’t know if I’ll end up in the same place but I promise you if I do I’ll take care of Sena for you ok, I won’t let you down this time’.

‘Abi, please, please…’ Yamac is begging now and suddenly you’re seeing a three year old wanting you to play with him, a sixteen year old begging for driving lessons, that eighteen year old who didn’t want a tattoo and suddenly you’re crying. You didn’t think it would be possible to produce tears in all this extreme heat but there you go.

‘I love you baby. You tell them I loved them all. And tell Yildiz, you tell Yildiz for me, tell her it was always her,’ you say. ‘Now hang up the phone’.

‘I love you’ Yamac sobs. ‘We’re going to find you. We’re going to find you.’

The phone drops out of your hand.

Your head slumps. Your trousers are melting to your legs. Ok then, this is it. You picture your family, you and your father building the house, your mom holding you close, Aksin, dear, breakable Aksin, Kahraman’s laughter, Selim, that sad expression, his milk, Yamac’s school concert, his pure heart and Yildiz, Yildiz the first night at the Pavillion how she wouldn’t look at you, how completely out of your league she was.

You’re almost completely out of it flames licking at your body when you hear a shout.

‘Cumali! Cumali!’

Oh. Oh. Somebody’s found you.

You know that voice.

Are you getting out of here? Suddenly you’re overcome with a feeling you’ve rarely experienced in your life. It feels a lot like hope. How?

‘Here’ you croak, ‘here, in here.’

There’s crunching feet through the flames, a crashing, through your blurred vision there he is.

Yucel stands before you like a white knight. He’s come to save you. He’s come. You can’t believe they found you.

‘Cumali’.  He says.

‘Yucel!’ You croak. ‘Help me’.

He stops.

He stares.

Finally he retrieves something from his pocket, ‘Smile for your family Cumali,’ he says, raises his phone. He stands away. He stands back.

‘What?’ you manage to splutter. ‘What? Help me!’

‘This is what it’s like Cumali abi to stand by and do absolutely nothing but watch your people die’. He says. Through the smoke, through the flames, his mask slips. He smiles. He smiles at you.

His ringed hand glints in the flames and you get it then. You get it.

‘Why? Oh god why?’

‘Revenge’ he says back.

‘Fuck you’ you tell him. ‘Fuck you Yucel’.

The flames devour you.    

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this but I couldn't get this horrifying idea out of my head and figured if I wrote it down, got it out of my system then GH couldn't possibly actually do this then.


End file.
